ultimate_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Political Debate
|Directors = |Producers = |Starring Role = Leonardo DiCaprio Charlize Theron Daniel Craig Mike Pence Will Smith |Supporting Role =Adam Sandler Tom Hanks }} Political Debate is a movie idea of DanzxvFan8275. It is currently in production. Characters *Donald Trump (main protagonist) *Naes Navillus *Anti-Max *Hillary Clinton (main antagonist) *Barack Obama *Mike Pence *Ghost of George Washington *Ghost of Abraham Lincoln *Ghost of Ben Franklin *Bill Clinton *George H.W. Bush *Melania Trump *Bernie Sanders *Marco Rubio *Ted Cruz *John Kasich *Jill Stein Synopsis Donald Trump is about to start his presidential term, but Hillary Clinton doesn't take her loss in the race well and becomes jealous. She tries to take over the presidential spot and kill Trump. Plot The movie starts when Hillary Clinton and Barack Obama are trying to break into Trump Towers. Donald Trump is in his hot tub while sipping on a bottle of cold, expensive champagne. His friends, Naes Navillus and Anti-Max, try to warn Trump of the incoming attack, but he explains that he is about to destroy Isis and steal money from people. However, Naes persuades Trump that he will die, and he goes to his private jet in his airforce base in his mansion which is located next to Trump Towers. Naes flies the jet while Trump and Anti-Max shoot Obama and Hillary, who stole a jet from Trump. Anti-Max then takes over the jet and escorts the trio to the white house. Hillary and Obama try to catch up, but when Mike Pence (who is the Vice-President) sees what's going on, he throws a grenade up to Trump who throws it and blows up Obama and Clinton's jet. They then fall to the ground. Meanwhile, the opening credits appear while Trump, Naes, and Anti-Max land their jet at the White House. Hillary Clinton and Barack Obama get off the ground and look up. They see that Trump has escaped them and try to find the nearest base. They find out that they are in West Virginia, which is somewhat close to Washington D.C. Donald Trump looks at his phone and finds out that it is January 19, 2017. Trump will be elected the next day. He goes to a meeting in Washington D.C. The republican candidates: Kasich, Cruz, and Rubio are present at this meeting to congratulate Trump on his win. They are glad that a Republican won. They talk about how they plan on the security in this parade. Anti-Max says that he is a robot that can fire multiple rockets at a time, but they needed more. They decided to pay a bunch of huge security guards to protect Washington and would use Anti-Max as a backup plan. Donald Trump leaves the meeting to fly to the Mexican border. Now, since his inauguration would be in a day, he designed a jet that would travel 100 miles per minute. Mike Pence hops in the cockpit and blasts off with Trump. It then cuts to Hillary Clinton and Obama traveling to the White House, not knowing about Trump leaving. They find a pit of explosives and decide to blow it up. Obama lights a match, but before he can throw it, a guy in a ninja costume comes out. He takes out a sword and slices at the duo. Obama challenges him to a knife fight. The ninja does good, but Obama stabs him in the stomach. He then throws a grenade and pushes Hillary Clinton back. Barack keeps trying to impale him, but the ninja sees Hillary Clinton on the ground. He then takes off his mask - he's Bill Clinton! Bill Clinton explains that he made an agency against Donald Trump called The National Secret Citizens Against Trump (NSCAT). He made it after Hillary lost the election so he and Hillary supporters could protest so she could become president. They then enter the lab and Bill Clinton shows them all of the members. They then sing a song called "Destroy Donald Trump." Hillary and Obama join the gang. Meanwhile, Trump and Pence are flying in their jet. They are flying to the Mexico border to collect a few documents for his big speech. However, on the way, a group of jets and choppers are gaining on them and shoots at them. They end up damaging a wing on the back of the jet. However, Pence goes out to repair it. He also lifts up and fires robotic missiles at the jets. Donald Trump hides behind a box full of weapons and fires a mini-gun. Mike Pence dives back to the jet and hangs on, but he saves his grip and lifts himself up. He then drives the jet and they also summon a small robot that launches himself onto other jets. However, a missile launches himself very high into the air and an anti-gravity gun launches him all over the place. He fires himself back into the glass of a jet and throws the person onto another jet. He then grapples onto the bottom and snipes another jet that his about 300 meters above him. All of the choppers and jets are cleared out and they all flip into the jet. They then put on a shield so an attack like that wouldn't damage the jet so easily. However, the people get up and shoot up, hitting the jet. Trump goes out, but he gets knocked out and lands on the Mexico border on his one-foot tall brick wall. Pence then abandons the jet and jumps out, having the jet fall down and kill the shooters for good. Hillary Clinton and Barack Obama are being initiated and are becoming a member of NSCAT. They have to shoot and destroy a statue of Trump. They do it for 2 seconds each and then realize that joining the club might not be a good idea. Hillary looks back on all of the things she ever did, and if she would become president, she would probably be very corrupt. However, she takes the greeting and then pours herself a shot of liquor. Hillary and Bill then come together in a dark room and have sex. Naes and Anti-Max are then shown, walking out of the D.C. Territory. Anti-Max has a weird feeling and scans the USA. They find out that Trump and Pence aren't in the country. They try to call Trump, but they can't access his signal. It then cuts to Mike and Trump, who are on the ground and get up. They seem to have been knocked out and realize that they aren't in America anymore - there are in Mexico. They scan the area and it seems that they are far away from the white house. Trump goes to get the jet, but Pence states that it broke. Deleted Scenes Naes and Anti-Max in Texas Naes and Anti-Max originally went with Trump and Pence on the jet to the border. When the terrorist hits them, they would fall back and land in a desert in Texas. This was cut to change their setting in the movie, which would go on to be Washington D.C. Cast *Leonardo DiCaprio as Donald Trump *Charlize Theron as Hillary Clinton *Tom Hanks as Bill Clinton *Will Smith as Barack Obama *Daniel Craig as Naes Navillus *Adam Sandler as Anti-Max *Michael Douglas as George Washington *Bill Oberst Jr as Abraham Lincoln *Jeffrey Tambor as Ben Franklin *George Clooney as Mike Pence Trivia *Naes' actor was originally Andy Samberg before moving to Daniel Craig. *There is a sequel planned for Political Debate. The name is currently unknown. Category:Movies Category:2017 Category:Politics Category:Politics fanon Category:DanzxvFan8275 Category:Action Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Original ideas Category:Original movies